Timeline
A timeline of the key events in Reign. 1557 Summer *An assassination attempt is made on Mary's life. Forcing her to return to court from Convent. *Philip and Elisabeth's Wedding takes place at French Court soon after Mary's return. *Charles and Madeleine's Engagement Celebration takes place around July. With the intention of them being married at the age of 14. *The Boating Party takes place during the end of the summer. Fall *Mary becomes engaged to Tomás. *An Archery Tournament takes place between Francis and Tomás at court in September. **Simon is convicted of spying for the English against the French. *In September, the Michaelmas Banquet takes place. **Tomás is also killed by Francis the same day. **Simon is acquitted of espionage. *The Harvest Festival, to celebrate the end of a good harvest takes place. *Mary is chosen by the Pagans to be sacrificed. *French Court is taken under siege by Vincent. *Aylee dies. *Mary leaves court with Bash to protect Francis from Nostradamus' prophecy. *Mary returns to court. Henry II tries to have Sebastian legitimized and made King, at the willing of Mary. *An assassination attempt is made on Sebastian by Catherine after she is locked in the tower. *In November, Catherine is accused of adultery. **Richard Delacroix, Catherine's lover is killed due to this. *Another assassination attempt is made on Mary's life, this time by Catherine. Winter *The Frost Fair takes place. **During which Charles and Henry III are kidnapped. *Jean-Philippe is conceived. 1558 Winter *Francis returns to court. *Francis and Mary's Wedding takes place. **For which Marie de Guise arrives to French Court. *Bash is exiled from court, for trying to usurp the throne. *Around two months later Francis and Mary return from their wedding tour. *The First Light Banquet takes place. *Henry begins to spiral into madness. *Sebastian and Kenna's Wedding takes place against their will after Bash returns to court from exile. *The Bean Queen event takes place and Penelope becomes Queen for a day. *Mary throws a Party For Scots. **During she makes a deal with Lord McKenzie and has her first taste at being Queen. **12 Scots are murdered at a French Brothel the same day. *Lola and Remy's Wedding takes place. *Mary's brother James arrives at court begging his sister to return to Scotland. **Mary's locked in the tower by Francis to stop her from leaving. *Francis and Christian de Guise's armies leave for Calais. **They soon take Calais. *Francis returns to court. Spring *The Joust and Spectacle take place. **Henry II is injured by Francis, resulting in his death. *Jean-Philippe is born. *The Black Plague sweeps France. **Resulting in the death of many, including Pascal. *The Reckoning begins. *Nostradamus is nearly drawn and quartered, after being accused of killing the son of Lord Narcisse. **Mary was actually responsible for this. *Mary and Francis' Unborn Child is conceived. Summer *Mary and Francis' Coronation takes place. *France is in full famine. *Mary announces that she is indeed pregnant. **Only to have a miscarriage a few days later. *Jean-Philippe's Christening takes place. *The Riders begin marking people. *Tensions between the Catholics and Protestants rise in France. *Greer and Lord Castleroy's Wedding takes place. *An assassination attempt is made on Mary by the English, after she and Catherine go missing. *Princess Claude returns home to French Court after a long absence. **Claude's Welcoming Party takes place the same day. *Catherine begins showing signs of madness. Fall *An edict requiring all to publicly declare their faith is issued by Francis. *Narcisse begins blackmailing Francis, as he knows that he killed his own father. *Princess Claude and Louis Conde become engaged to ease Protestant Catholic tensions in France. *An attack is made on the castle, with an attempt to kill Francis. **Mary is attacked and raped in her room during this time. **Francis and Mary's relationship changes forever because of this. *King Henry's ghost returns and visits Catherine in her chambers. **Catherine continues to spiral downward, and believes she is going mad. Winter *In December the Saint Nicholas Feast takes place. *Diane de Poitiers returns to French Court, and has a confrontation with Catherine. 1559 Winter *The Ice Festival takes place. **Bash saves Catherine's life after finding her outside in the snow during the festival. **Francis and Louis Condé duel over Mary at this event. *It is revealed Diane killed Catherine's infant twins out of jealously. **Bash disowns his mother after learning this. **Diane is later murdered by Catherine for this, and for ruining her marriage to Henry. **Catherine is relieved of her madness. *Mary and Francis reunite, after King Antoine reveals that England plans revenge on France. *The Winter's Ease Feast takes place. *The Duke of Guise is killed after evidence surfaces that he poisoned Henry and Catherine. **Antoine is later revealed to be the real culprit and is working with Narcisse to cover it up. *Marie de Guise returns to court to help Mary with her marriage, and later reveals that she is dying. **Francis declares that his marriage to Mary is over. *Antoine begins coming between Bash and Kenna out of revenge, and later proposes to Kenna. *The Vintage Wine Tasting takes place to sample wine bottled on Francis' birthday. **Mary and Louis Condé continue their affair despite the consequence of death for both of them. **Bash and Kenna's marriage is in trouble because of Antoine chasing Kenna. *It is revealed that Lord Castleroy is in prison on charges of treason for unknowingly funding the attack on the castle. **Greer was banished from court due to her connection with this. *Catherine discovers Mary and Conde's affair, and their plan to leave France & Francis to retake Scotland. **Mary and Conde sleep together for the first time, after she discovers his plan to marry Elizabeth I. *To Catherine's horror her son, Francis becomes gravely ill and collapses before her eyes. **The cause of this was revealed to be an ear infection. **Catherine fears that the vision Nostradamus had in Season One of Francis dying because of Mary is coming true, and that she is going to lose her son. *Mary ends her affair with Conde. *Prince Louis Condé is suspected of having committed treason, and Mary helps him escape. **This is later proven to be true when Conde marries Elizabeth I by proxy. **Later a fire is set killing the proxy stand in and destroying all evidence of the marriage. **Catherine, Francis, and Mary discover this act of treason and plan to have him arrested for it. *The English envoys plan to help Conde take over the throne of France; which involves getting rid of the King & his family. **Mary begs Francis' forgiveness after he discovers that she helped Conde; however he is reluctant to even consider it. Spring *The Siege of French Court takes place, a battle breaks out at French Court, and the royal family is forced to leave for their safety. **Catherine, Mary & Bash stay behind to help Francis defend the throne. *General Renaude and his men attack the castle and are defeated when Renaude is captured and taken prisoner. **Mary goes to Conde, fakes a pregnancy, and later stabs him to save Francis. Conde is taken prisoner back to French Court. *To avoid further war, Francis plans to use Conde to bargain with Antoine for his life, if they give up their claim to France. *Francis discovers that his son has been killed, and that Lola is missing. Francis wants to kill Conde for this. **This is discovered to be false after Narcisse tells Mary that he found them alive. **Narcisse also betrays Catherine by telling Mary that she was responsible for Lola and the baby being kidnapped. **Mary confronts Catherine about this, and later Francis strips his mother of everything and banishes her from court. Summer **Louis Condé escapes from the dungeons during this time with the help of the English. *Kenna and Bash reunite and sleep together for the first time in months. **This is brief after Bash discovers that Kenna is pregnant with General Renaude's child, and that she lied to him about it. **Bash tells Kenna that they are over because of this. *Francis and Mary finally reunite, renew their love for each other and make love. *Catherine meets with Elizabeth I, to talk about getting rid of their mutual enemy: Mary, Queen of Scotland. *It's discovered that Nostradamus has secretly returned to court and has been helping Francis, because he is still ill. *Kenna leaves French Court, because she plans to give up her baby for adoption. Fall *Catherine is captured by French soldiers and brought back to French Court. *Catherine's son Prince Charles returns home to Court and is reunited with his mother. *Charles and Mary agree to become engaged upon Francis' death, and Catherine is none too pleased with this and begins showing signs of madness again. *Francis admits to his mother that he is indeed dying, because his illness has become incurable; much to Catherine's fear and horror. *Mary tries to encourage Francis and Charles to eventually kill their own mother. *Antoine returns to French Court with the intent of wanting to bargain for the life of his brother Louis Condé, and give up the Bourbon claim on France **The English ambassador tries to get Antoine to plot to take over the French throne. *Catherine tells the English Ambassador that she will bury the name of Elizabeth I, unless he drops the deal he made with Antoine and get him to give up on the French Throne. *Catherine is released from prison and reconciles with Francis. *The Wedding of Lady Lola and Lord Narcisse takes place. *Francis falls ill again and Delphine saves his life...for a price **At the same time Francis comes back to life, Marie de Guise drops dead after writing her daughter a letter. *Mary signs away her claim to the English throne *Nostradamus, returns to French Court with a new vision about Francis' fate. Catherine worries for her son. **This prophecy comes true when Francis and Mary are attacked in the woods. **Francis saves Mary, but soon dies from head trauma. **His funeral is held at French Court the next day. *Charles is the new King, but he is uncrowned. **His mother is now fighting to become Regent so she can protect her sons. **Mary vows to help Catherine fight the council so she can be Regent. *Elizabeth is secretly plotting to destroy Mary, Queen of Scotland as she think that with Francis dead, Mary is vulnerable. *Catherine is betrayed yet again by Stéphane Narcisse, when she suddenly comes under investigation about the death of Francis instead if being voted in as Regent. Narcisse is then voted in as Regent "Temporarily" while the Queen is investigated. *Don Carlos, Prince of Spain arrives at French Court in order to seal an alliance with Mary to help protect Scotland. **The Paper Chase Game (Hounds & Hares) takes place in the woods. It's the Prince's idea in order to win Mary over. *Greer's pregnancy has been revealed, but not the identity of the father. **The father is revealed to be Martin de Lambert, the pirate who was at French Court. *Catherine is proven innocent about poisoning Francis when it's proven that the liver wasn't his; she also is proven innocent of harassing Lola...Narcisse was behind the whole thing, but denies setting up Catherine. *Mary and Don Carlos become engaged. **The wedding never happens: Don Carlos was plotting to kill Mary; she and Catherine discovered this and banished the Prince from France *After Charles finds out that Narcisse has been playing him and betrayed his family; he gets the privy council to vote his mother in as Regent. *Princess Claude is forced to wed a Duke who later abuses her, and Claude defends herself. **It is later discovered that Catherine set the whole thing up...to save her daughter from an unwanted marriage, which was never really legal. *Elizabeth discovers she is pregnant but later has a miscarriage. **Lord Robert Dudley was the child's father. *Amy Dudley is deceased after she committed suicide by jumping to her death from her balcony. **She did this because her husband refused to leave Elizabeth alone. 1560 Winter *The Coronation of Prince Charles takes place. *The Red Knights, an anarchist group return to France with a vendetta against Catherine. **The Knights have invaded the castle and are threatening the lives of Catherine and her son Charles. *Lord Castleroy returns to France after Mary has him broken out of prison. **Greer is reunited with her husband and they leave France to start over together and raise Greer's child. *Elizabeth learns a painful truth about her mother Anne Boleyn: that she actually committed incest with her brother George. *The Vatican has granted Mary the money she needs to return to Scotland and reclaim her throne. **Bash tells Mary he is returning to Scotland with her. *Lord Narcisse is named Lord Chancellor by Catherine. **She did this after Narcisse saved her son and France. Spring *Generals/soldiers from the French army return to French Court in order to be paid the back money that they are owed. **Catherine offers to have a banquet in their honor to thank them for their service to France. However the soldiers insist on being paid. **Narcisse and Charles go to the Switzerland to gamble for the money needed to pay them. *During the banquet, Catherine is told that a gift has been left in her Chambers. **Catherine finds the Red Knights mask and she immediately runs back for her son. **All of the soldiers are dead...their glasses were poisoned except Catherine and Charles..,to make it look like they killed them. **Catherine is now under suspicion of murdering the soldiers, and she knows the Red Knights did it to frame her. *Bash learns that Catherine murdered his mother...Catherine justifies that she did it because Diane murdered her babies. **Bash nearly kills Catherine because of this, but winds up leaving France with Mary; however he doesn't tell her what happened. **Lord Narcisse also joins Mary on her journey. *Charles plots to take the regency from his mother...with the aid of his friends. **Charles is betrayed by most of them and is kidnapped by the Red Knights. *Leith assists Catherine in freeing her son, and in return she gives him her blessing to marry Claude. **Catherine is reunited with her youngest son Prince Henry when he returns to France. *Mary avenges the death of her beloved husband, when she comes face to face with Munro: the leader of the gang of assassins who tried to kill her. Summer *Catherine's eldest daughter Leeza returns to French Court and reeks havoc **She had not been seen since the pilot. *King Charles begins to show signs of either illness or erratic behavior *In Scotland Greer returns and tells Mary that she has had a baby girl named Rose *Greer and Lord Castleroy split up after he admits to cheating on Greer with a servant and falling in love with her *The Wedding of Princess Claude and Luc Narcisse takes place *Catherine is reunited with her grandson when Lord Narcisse returns to France. *Mary and Lord Darnley become engaged, but their relationship is in jeopardy after Darnley had an affair, and Mary ordered that his lover be gotten rid of **As a result of her orders when James and his men go to remove Kira and force her to leave; she is killed when she is kicked in the head by a horse. **This tragedy changes Darnley's feelings about Mary as she thought he was off cheating again when in fact he went and had a beautiful pair of earrings made for her as both a wedding gift and to apologize for his actions. *Mary has asked Catherine to help her to get out of this marriage. *Lord Gideon Blackburn loses his daughter Agatha when she dies from illness. *Lord Bothwell is revealed to be the Loyal Watchman. **Bothwell told Mary that he had made a promise to her mother to always look after her. *Henry and Catherine's youngest son Henri returns to French Court. *Mary and Lord Darnley's Wedding takes place **Shortly before the wedding Mary discovers that she is pregnant with her fiance's child **Catherine comes to Scotland for the wedding and Mary shares her news. *In A Better Man, Mary reveals her pregnancy to Darnley after he suggests that they finally start a family. *Luc and Claude's marriage is in jeopardy after Narcisse gives his son a letter that Claude wrote to Leith promising him that she would never love Luc. **Luc tells Claude that their marriage will be strictly political as he is tired of trying to win her heart and give her his. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Timeline